Motivos para Celebrar
by Ale-chan
Summary: Un recuerdo que parece muy lejano. Ha sido tanto tiempo ya y ahora Saori siente que no tiene muchos motivos por los cuales celebrar el año nuevo. IkkixSaori. Secret Santa para nickrivers. Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro.


**Motivos para Celebrar  
**

La niña caminaba sigilosa por los jardines de la mansión. Había pasado más de dos horas rodeada de adultos lambiscones y, al menos por esa noche, había tenido suficiente. Si bien le encantaba ser el centro de atención y que los muchísimos amigos de su abuelo eran especialmente considerados con ella, no se acostumbraba a cuando los cumplidos y los regalos llegaban en manada.

Era capaz de sonreír ante un par de "pero qué hermosa niña, parece toda una princesita" pero el escuchar exactamente las mismas palabras por vigésima vez hacía que perdieran todo el significado.

Así pues, decidió escapar del salón. No fue difícil escabullirse de Tatsumi, no era precisamente muy inteligente y después de un par de vueltas alrededor de las largas piernas de los adultos pudo llegar hasta el balcón principal. De ahí fue sólo cuestión de quitarse los duros y angostos zapatos de vestir y bajar por la enredadera.

Sabía que Tatsumi no se daría cuenta de su desaparición en un buen rato. No. Se convencería a sí mismo de que la niña estaba jugando a las escondidillas detrás del ampón vestido de alguna de las invitadas. Si acaso, estaría debajo de la mesa de los canapés lista para atacar cuando alguien se le acercara. Tendría qué ser eso. Era imposible que al gran Tatsumi, poseedor de un 3er Dan en Kendo, fiel servidor al magnate empresarial Mitsumasa Kido, fuese engañado por una niña de siete años.

Imposible, claro.

La niña ya aparecería en algunos minutos cuando se cansara de esperar.

¿Su abuelo?

La niña rió (su delgada y aguda voz tintineando por los árboles del jardín). A su abuelo no le importaría que se escapara de la fiesta para investigar un poco. Su querido abuelo siempre estaba a favor de su curiosidad, de su imaginación.

Él no la iría a buscar porque confiaba en que no haría nada tonto.

Era por eso que estaba bien.

Vagar por el oscuro jardín totalmente sola (no faltaba demasiado para la media noche), descalza (menos mal que la nieve aún no llegaba a la ciudad), imprudente (no, no… ella sabía cuidarse bien a sí misma). Todo ello estaba totalmente justificado. No era como si se fueran a dar cuenta de todos modos.

Detuvo sus pasos frente al enorme gimnasio construido en la parte trasera de la mansión. Se sorprendió al ver las luces encendidas. ¿Quién podría estar ahí a esas horas? ¿En esa noche?

Curiosidad. Siempre la curiosidad.

¿Por qué dejar preguntas sin contestar cuando el responderlas era tan fácil como dar algunos pasos más y asomarse por la pesada puerta de metal?

De ese modo llegó hasta la entrada del gimnasio. Abrió bien los ojos, sorprendida de encontrarse con uno de los muchos huérfanos a los que su abuelo cuidaba (él siempre era tan bueno con todos). Estaba recostado en una superficie de metal, alzando con ambos brazos unas enormes pesas.

Contaba en silencio, sudando profusamente y frunciendo el ceño cada que la barra se le pretendía escapar de las manos para huir hacia el techo del gimnasio.

Diez.

Veinte.

Treinta.

La niña permaneció oculta por varios minutos, tal vez esperando a que el muchacho cometiera un error, tal vez temiendo hacer ruido al salir y desconcentrar al niño de su pesada tarea.

De repente, el niño falló en uno de sus levantamientos, dejando caer la pesa sobre su pecho (¿cómo es que no lo partió en dos?) y enrojeciendo su cara tanto que la niña pensó que las venitas de su frente y mejillas explotaría.

La niña creyó escuchar un quejido de sorpresa pero al mirar a su alrededor comprobó que seguía sola.

¿Acaso el quejido salió de sus labios?

Afortunadamente, el niño no pareció percatarse en ella. Estaba demasiado ocupado retomando el control de la pesa, apretando sus músculos y cerrando con tal fuerza la boca que se podía escuchar el crujir de sus dientes. Unos segundos de suspenso después y la barra se depositó con violencia sobre unas yes de metal.

Aliviada, la niña finalmente tuvo la fuerza de moverse y se aventuró al interior del edificio. El muchacho la reconoció inmediatamente. Se incorporó y le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

A la niña no le molestó. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esas miradas por parte de los huérfanos. No podía culparlos. Su vida era muchísimo más agradable que la de ellos y era normal que sintieran envidia.

Sin embargo, un escalofrío recorrió su nuca por unos instantes (sólo por unos pequeñísimos instantes). La mirada de aquel niño no era como la de los demás. No había rencor en ella. Si acaso, lo único que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules era desencanto. Y ella también conocía ese desencanto pues era con él con quien los miraba a todos.

A todos que no fuesen aquel niño débil y llorón que siempre se escondía a sus espaldas.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

La niña sonrió de lado, burlona de que el niño intentara intimidarla con un medio tan torpe y burdo.

¿O es que ella no sería alguna vez la heredera de un enorme imperio?

Desde hacía mucho que aprendió a no dejarse amedrentar por las acciones de sus detractores. ¿Por qué entonces unas meras palabras habrían de hacer mella en su valor? Niño ingenuo.

Niño tonto y desafortunado.

-"Podría preguntarte a ti lo mismo, Ikki."- Se cruzó de brazos tratando de disimular la diversión que sentía en aquellos momentos. –"¿Entrenando a estas horas? ¿Y en la víspera de año nuevo? Si no estás con tus amigos celebrando entonces al menos deberías de estar dormido."

-"¿Y tú qué?"- Preguntó el otro (siempre, siempre con su rudeza). –"¿No deberías de estar en la fiesta? ¿O acaso te has perdido mientras buscabas al mesero con las copas de vino?"

-"Estaba aburrida."- Se alzó de hombros, señalando lo que le parecía obvio. –"No tienes idea de lo aburridos que son los adultos. Sobre todo cuando lo único que quieren es agradarle a mi abuelo."

-"Creo tener una muy buena idea de todo lo terrible que pueden llegar a ser los adultos."

La niña frunció el ceño, molesta al no encontrar algún modo para debatir el argumento del otro.

-"Aún así, pronto será año nuevo. Deberías de estar celebrando."

-"Yo no tengo motivos para celebrar."- Como leyendo la siguiente pregunta en los ojos de la niña, continuó. –"¿O crees que es excitante el que mi hermano y yo estemos encerrados en este maldito lugar? ¿O que nuestra madre esté muerta y no sepamos en dónde esté nuestro padre? Qué me dices de ésta: el saber que dentro de unos meses vamos a tener qué separarnos para ir a entrenar a algún lugar olvidado por Dios por motivos que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de explicar."- Negó con la cabeza. –"Como puedes ver, no tengo muchos motivos para celebrar."

Un sentimiento extraño anegó el pecho de la niña. Parecía su consciencia pero algo le impedía reconocerla (además era imposible, la consciencia sólo aparecía cuando se hacía ó se pretendía hacer algo malo y ella era totalmente inocente).

No era culpa porque, ¿cómo podía ser su culpa que aquellos niños no conocieran el amor de una madre? Ella tampoco lo había hecho y se encontraba bien. Claro, ellos no contaban con todo el amor de su abuelito pero al menos éste siempre los trataba bien: dándoles techo y comida y repitiéndoles constantemente de que estaban destinados a algo muy importante.

El qué era lo que el abuelo esperaba de esos muchachos resbalaba a su imaginación. Lo había pensado en varias ocasiones y en muchas más le había inquirido al respecto. Sin embargo, ni su mente ni su abuelo parecían con ganas de darle una respuesta.

Siempre con evasivas.

Siempre con un predecible "algún día lo entenderás."

Los secretos que su abuelo guardaba para ella era lo único que odiaba de él.

Lo único que no podía entender.

Rezaba todas las noches para que algún día, en efecto, todos esos acertijos tuvieran sentido.

Pero aquella noche no sería una con respuestas. Aquella noche sólo tenía a aquel moreno muchacho frente a él, mirándole con desdén y esperando impaciente a que se alejara.

Si no era culpa, pensó, tal vez se trataba de pena. Sí. Debía de ser eso. ¿O no su abuelo le había pedido en varias ocasiones que intentara comprender el sufrimiento de aquellos niños? Su abuelito (él siempre tan noble) esperaba de ella un comportamiento serio y respetuoso que muchas veces solía olvidar pero quizá (el tiempo lo diría) ya estaba empezando a adquirir eso que el barbudo hombre llamaba empatía.

-"Con más razón tienes un motivo para celebrar, ¿o no?"

Ikki subió ambas cejas, incrédulo de lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-"Ah… ¿cuál parte te gustó más? ¿La del lugar olvidado por Dios?"

La niña miró hacia el piso, entrelazando sus manos por detrás de su espalda y moviendo el pie derecho como pateando una pelotita invisible.

-"Algo así… quiero decir…"- Frunció el ceño y se atrevió a alzar la vista, de repente recordando que ella no era nadie para tener qué ocultar su mirada. –"Si tu vida es tan terrible, si han pasado cosas tan malas, ¿no por eso tienes más razón para celebrar el año nuevo?"

-"¿Por qué?"- Rió secamente. Acusadoramente. –"¿Porque el próximo año no podría ser peor?"

-"No."- Aclaró, sabiendo interiormente que las tragedias del niño frente a él (y de todos sus compañeros) estaban apenas por comenzar. –"Porque estás vivo."

-"Creo que tendrá que explicarse un poco mejor, señorita Saori."- La niña ignoró el despectivo tono de las últimas palabras. No sería el primero ni el último en mencionar su nombre con semejante frialdad.

-"Puedes celebrar que has estado en este mundo por un año más. Celebrar que todavía existes."

-"Con el tipo de existencia que tu abuelo y ese calvo estúpido nos hacen vivir, ¿tú crees que quisiera seguir vivo por un año más?"

La niña sonrió con un toque de malicia.

-"Claro que sí."- El niño pareció molestarse por la honestidad que leyó en las palabras de la niña. –"Te he visto, Ikki. Tú no te das por vencido. Aunque Tatsumi te duplique el entrenamiento, aunque te sientas atrapado y aunque tus compañeros se pongan en tu contra por defender a tu hermano menor. Tú no te das por vencido."

-"Eso es solo porque no soy un cobarde."

-"Y porque quieres seguir viviendo y luchando para ver a gente como Tatsumi y decirle que todos sus intentos por destruirte han sido en vano."

El niño exhaló largamente, cerrando los ojos y repitiendo en sus mentes las extrañas amables palabras que acababa de escuchar de la niña que había prometido resentir por el resto de su vida.

-"Eres una niña muy extraña, ¿sabías?"

Saori asintió orgullosa.

De todos los adjetivos que habían utilizado ese día para describirla, aquel fue el que le pareció el más bello y el más sincero.

El silencio que siguió la puso nerviosa. Deseando distraerse del eco de la noche (las risas y música de la fiesta se escuchaban tan lejos), miró hacia su alrededor pero lo único que encontró de interés en las amarillentas paredes altas del gimnasio fue un ancho reloj de pared.

¿Cuarto para las doce?

La niña dio un rápido respingo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había tardado allí afuera. Tatsumi no tardaría en irla a buscar y si no llegaba para antes de media noche, seguro que su abuelo se preocuparía por ella.

-"Me tengo que ir."- Afirmó ya dando media vuelta para salir corriendo del lugar. –"¡Feliz año nuevo!"

No escuchó respuesta.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el balcón, recuperó sus zapatos (se sentían tan cálidos después de haber caminado descalza por el pasto) y subió nuevamente por la enredadera, deslizándose lentamente entre la gente y apareciendo mágicamente a lado de su abuelo.

-"¿En dónde estabas, mi pequeña Saori?"- Le preguntó mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y la alzaba hasta estar a su nivel (¡era tan alto!). –"Espero que no le hayas dado muchos problemas a Tatsumi."

La niña negó con la cabeza, mirando de reojo al calvo quien, después de lucir muy nervioso, lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia ella para luego exhalar, aliviado y pretender que todo había estado planeado desde un principio.

Claro. Una pequeña niña no tendría la capacidad de burlarse de su gran talento como mayordomo y guardaespaldas.

Unos segundos después inició el conteo regresivo que le daría la bienvenida al año nuevo.

La niña gritó emocionada, el sentimiento de pena ya totalmente olvidado, y feliz de ser llevada de regreso al balcón y apreciar los hermosos fuegos artificiales que decoraron el cielo nocturno una vez que el coro de visitantes pronunciara la frase "Feliz año nuevo."

El mundo era un lugar feliz.

* * *

Habían sido ya muchos años desde aquel momento. Tres fiestas de año nuevo después y no volvería a ver a su querido abuelo.

Pero al menos éste no se fue sin cumplir sus promesas.

Él le dijo varias veces que algún día lo entendería. Entendería por qué no había crecido con un padre y una madre. El por qué tenía qué aprender griego, leer a Ovidio, Homero y a Virgilio. El por qué tenía que compartir la atención de su abuelo con un montón de huérfanos destinados a quién sabe qué gran misión.

Y lo entendió.

No sin ayuda y no sin tener que luchar contra su propia incredulidad. Sin embargo, las respuestas de su abuelo parecían ser las correctas y se convenció a creerlas.

Después de todo, desde un principio ella sabía que era algo más que una linda princesa.

Ella era dueña de una herencia sagrada y aquellos pobres muchachos tenían qué entrenar porque algún día sería su deber el protegerla de cualquier amenaza.

No.

Más bien, ella no necesitaba ser protegida.

Tan solo era que requería ayuda para proteger al resto de la humanidad.

No que odiara el saberse atada a aquella necesidad. Desde hacía muchos años que aquel sentimiento (empatía, empatía, le llamaba su abuelo) despertó en ella con una fuerza mayor a cualquier otro que hubiese experimentado con anterioridad.

Aborrecía el saber a aquellos jóvenes (¡en otras condiciones apenas cursarían la secundaria!) atados a un destino tan grande: luchando casi a manos desnudas contra enemigos que eran imposibles de derrotar, salvando al mundo de amenazas imposibles de creer.

Aquellos jóvenes merecían tener una vida tranquila y feliz.

Pero cada que tenía aquellos sentimientos hacía lo posible para borrarlos de su mente. Tenía qué hacerlo (le era imposible hacerlo sola). Además, ella siempre haría todo lo posible para defenderlos (maldita sea su incapacidad para alzarse en contra de los Dioses por su propia cuenta). Ellos estaban orgullosos de ser lo que eran (tan fuertes y valientes, merecían más que eso; mucho más).

Y ahora las cosas se le habían salido de las manos. ¿Por qué?

Porque diez de ellos no eran suficientes. ¿Diez?

No. No.

Tan solo cinco. Los otros cinco no estaban para ella en esos momentos (por su propia cuenta decidieron ir a entrenar más, decían que tenían qué hacerse más fuertes para proteger a la señorita Saori, tan valientes ellos).

Entonces eran cinco en contra de todo un Santuario.

Su Santuario, corrompido hasta la médula por un hombre que podía llegar a ser tan magnánimo como terrible.

¿Su única arma?

Una Armadura dorada, perdida en Dios sabe dónde, y sus cinco muchachos, cansados y heridos y con tanta esperanza de sobrevivir como la de unas hormigas alzándose en contra de un león.

Eran aquellos pensamientos los que rondaban por su mente aquella fría noche de invierno. Era víspera de año nuevo y mientras los muchachos festejaban con el mayor optimismo que podían (Seiya siempre era capaz de levantarle el ánimo a todos), ella decidió escaparse del barullo y descansar en aquel balcón por el que tantas noches se escapó de las aburridas fiestas de los adultos.

Ahora su abuelo ya no se encontraba a su lado. Ya no sentiría la calidez de su corazón ni las cosquillas en su mejilla cada que le besaba. Aquellos momentos se sentían tan lejanos ahora que era dueña de una herencia divina.

Ahora que ya no era solamente Saori, la nieta del famoso empresario Mitsumasa Kido.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

La áspera voz la despertó de su trance. La sorpresa fue tanta que incluso dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar. No esperaba que nadie la siguiera.

No esperaba que él, de todos, la encontrara.

-"Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco."- Mintió a sabiendas de que no serviría para nada.

-"Ah, claro, en este frío de los mil demonios. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida?"

La mujer (Saori Kido, ese era su nombre), gruñó a lo bajo. Deseando aprovechar un fingido enojo, dejó de prestarle atención a Ikki (fue él quien la encontró) y fingió buscar algo en el cielo sin luna.

-"Regresaré en unos minutos. Por favor baja con los demás. Me parece que Seiya ha tomado demasiado."

-"Yo no estoy para cuidar borrachos."- Derrumbando su fachada, la mujer rió. -"Deberías de regresar con los demás. Ya casi son las doce. ¿No tienes qué celebrar?"

La mujer se mordió el interior de su mejilla, mirando fijamente hacia los ojos de su acompañante (eran tan azules).

-"¿Qué hay para celebrar? Con la Armadura Dorada desaparecida tengo demasiadas cosas en mente. Por si fuera poco, Shiryu ha perdido la vista y el Santuario no tardará en enviarnos a enemigos aún más terribles. No puedo creer que todo esto haya llegado hasta este punto. Es…"- Pensó en la palabra indicada. –"Como una pesadilla."

-"Con más razón tienes un motivo para celebrar, ¿no?"

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Si todo está tan mal, deberías de dar las gracias porque sigues aquí."

A la mujer le tomó muchos segundos el digerir las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

El eco lejano de doce campanadas retumbó en el vitral del balcón.

Ese año no hubo fuegos artificiales pero para Saori Kido eso estaba bien.

Era como si el calor en su corazón hubiera regresado.

Como si toda la esperanza del mundo se hubiera posado nuevamente en su pecho.

-"Sí."- Afirmó mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja. –"Si. Tienes razón."

-"Regresemos entonces."- Y le ofreció su brazo (¿quién diría que aquel hombre pudiese ser tan caballeroso?) y Saori Kido lo aceptó.

Aquel año había sido terriblemente difícil y el que se avecinaba no pintaba para ser mejor pero estaba bien.

Ella seguía ahí.

Él también.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Ay, ay, ay... que cosas. Nunca me imaginé haciendo algo así. ¿Eh, qué tal? Jaja! Antes que nada, una enorme felicitación a nickrivers. Esto... espero que te haya gustado. Sé que fue muy ligero y que no se puede decir que respeté mucho el canon pero... eh! para eso están los fics, ¿ne? Originalmente te iba a hacer un SeiyaxSaori pero sé que te gusta más con Ikki así que me esforcé. ¡Muchas felicidades!

No tengo mayor comentario de esta historia. Fue algo muy diferente a lo que suelo hacer pero he de admitir que es reconfortante el saber que puedo escribir cosas así. ¡Muy feliz año nuevo a todos y recuerden: ¡Vivan felices! ¡Vivan con anime!


End file.
